Team Not Dead
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Mouahahahahaha ! Happy Halloween ! Alors, voici une fic un peu angoissante. Toujours avec la Team Free Will et Destiel !


**« Team Not Dead »**

**(Fic spéciale Halloween)**

_Et oui, et oui, c'est le jour de l'horreur, aujourd'hui !_

_Voici une petite fic légèrement angoissante._

_Mais comme d'habitude, tout se termine bien !_

_C'est un crossover avec l'univers de « Sucker Punch », un film que j'adore._

_L'histoire se déroule pendant la saison 10, Dean n'est plus un démon et Castiel n'est plus un ange._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_(Merci à ma Nath' pour la correction)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke (et Zack Snyder) à la CW (et Warner Bros), etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. _

**...**

C'était le 31 octobre, Dean avait reçu un sms étrange sur son téléphone :

_« Venez tous les trois au Lennox House, le soir d'Halloween. Déguisement obligatoire. Vous aurez des réponses concernant votre passé et votre futur... »_

Évidemment, ça sentait le piège à trois kilomètres à la ronde. L'aîné voulait y aller, Sam non et Castiel ne savait pas. Après une très longue discussion, l'équipe décida de prendre ce cas comme une enquête surnaturelle. « Lennox House » étant un vieil hôpital psychiatrique laissé à l'abandon, les trois hommes en déduisirent donc qu'ils devraient probablement affronter des fantômes. La chose seule qui gêna le frère aîné, fut le costume d'Halloween obligatoire. Il se demandait à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir, mais quitte à suivre le message énigmatique, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

**…**

Au bunker, chacun s'enferma dans sa chambre pour se déguiser. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite tous les trois au salon pour analyser leurs vêtements. Dean avait mis des lentilles noires pour ressembler à un démon, peignant également sur son bras la marque de Caïn et tenant fermement la première lame dans sa main. Lorsque Sam vit ce « costume », il fit une moue réprobatrice.

- Sérieusement, Dean ? Tu trouves malin de ressembler à ce que tu étais réellement y'a pas trois mois de ça ?

L'aîné, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, rétorqua.

- Yep. Ça en jette, hein ?

- Non. C'est juste _creepy _!

- C'est Halloween, je te rappelle ! _Bitch._

_- Jerk._

Sam, quant à lui, revêtit un costume sombre, avec une cravate noire et une rose rouge éclatante dans la poche de sa veste. Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda.

- Tu es déguisé en... Crowley ?

Le cadet sourit.

- C'est ça !

- Ouais, c'est pas du tout flippant ça, par contre, railla Dean.

Les frères regardèrent alors l'ex-ange. Toujours affublé de son éternel trench-coat avec, en dessous, un genre de pyjama blanc et des chaussures de la même couleur. Le frère souffla avant de dire.

- C'est quoi ça, Cass ? Les fringues de ton ancien asile, lorsque tu étais fou ?

Castiel analysa son costume en avouant.

- Oui. J'en ai retrouvé des semblables. Je me disais que, comme nous allions enquêter dans un hôpital psychiatrique, ça ferait ton sur ton.

- Oh, mais c'est que tu fais de l'humour ! Badina Dean.

Sam se mit à sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda l'aîné.

- Non rien, c'est ironique, ça aussi. Castiel qui se costume en ce qu'il était y'a quelques années. Et toi, Dean... Bref, on dirait presque que vous êtes nostalgiques de vos pires moments, tous les deux. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que tu ne te sois pas déguisé en Leviathan, Cass.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que l'ex-ange avoua.

- En fait, j'y ai pensé. Mais je ne voulais pas abîmer mon trench-coat avec du faux sang.

Sam rit aux éclats alors que son frère le foudroya du regard.

- C'est bon, t'as fini, Sammy ? On peut y aller, maintenant ?

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent alors vers l'Impala. Ils avaient déjà bien rempli le coffre d'armes en tout genre, juste en cas. Dean avait trouvé l'hôpital « Lennox House » sur une carte, à quelques heures de leur QG, l'équipe partit en direction de cet étrange endroit.

**…**

Ils arrivèrent en pleine nuit, devant un portail noir géant, où des lettres affichaient : « Lennox House, Brattleboro Vermont ». Au volant de l'Impala, Dean roula alors sur le sentier qui menait au sommet d'une colline. Quelques arbres à moitiés morts se trouvaient çà et là. Une fois garé, il coupa le moteur et tous les trois descendirent du véhicule pour analyser l'endroit. Un manoir immense se dressait devant eux. Dans un style gothique sombre, qui ne ressemblait en rien à un institut médical. Mais sur un mur de pierre, servant de plaque, ils pouvaient clairement lire : « Lennox House, For the mentally insane. »

- Au moins, on sait que nous sommes arrivés à bon port, plaisanta Dean.

Il se dirigea alors vers le coffre pour l'ouvrir d'une main. Il attrapa un pistolet chargé de sel pour lui, le couteau de Ruby pour Sam et il donna à Castiel une lame anti-ange. Dean gardait aussi la première lame entre ses doigts, il cala le révolter dans sa ceinture et jeta un sac à dos sur ses épaules. Dedans, il avait mis quelques flacons d'eau bénite, son détecteur à EMF, des lampes torche, du feu, du sel et d'autres armes. Avant de partir en direction du château, le frère remit ses lentilles noires qu'il avait dû enlever pour la conduite. Une fois prêts, les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Devant la porte noire, décorée de sculptures effrayantes, l'équipe découvrit qu'un lustre, qui pendait du porche, éclairait les lieux.

- On dirait que nous sommes attendus, commença Castiel.

- Sans blague ? Railla Dean. C'est la lumière qui t'a mis sur la voie ? Ou le fait qu'on m'a envoyé un texto pour nous inviter ici ?

L'ex-ange souffla et considéra son ami avant de lui montrer la porte du doigt.

- Non. Je parle du mot accroché sur la poignée.

En effet, en s'avançant de plus près, les trois hommes purent lire quelques lettres gribouillées sur un vieux parchemin.

_« Aurez-vous le courage,_

_De franchir ce passage ? »_

- C'est d'un cliché ! Bougonna l'aîné.

Mais il ouvrit l'énorme battant de bois et ils entrèrent tous dans un hall à peine éclairé. Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte se referma toute seule, derrière eux.

- Ça aussi, c'est cliché, reprit Dean.

Ils avancèrent à pas lents, dans un long couloir aux murs gris. La Team arriva alors, devant des grilles ouvertes. Sur le côté droit, il y avait une baie vitrée qui donnait sur un bureau.

- On dirait un accueil pour les admissions, comprit le cadet.

- Ouais bah, j'préfère l'asile dans lequel était Cass, maugréa l'aîné.

Ils passèrent la porte avec les barreaux, pour se retrouver dans une autre allée. L'éclairage tamisé rendait l'endroit effrayant, mais au moins, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'utiliser les piles de leurs lampes. Au départ, le silence les enveloppait. Mais au détour d'une coursive, une musique se fit entendre. Les trois hommes arrivèrent alors devant une porte à doubles battants, sur laquelle des lettres en reliefs indiquées : « Théâtre ». En plus petit, sur une pancarte, les mots suivants étaient également écrits : « Keep door closed ». Dean l'ouvrit néanmoins pour rentrer, suivit de ses compagnons, dans une salle au haut plafond.

- Depuis quand y'a un théâtre dans un asile ?

Sam analysa l'endroit. Il voyait la scène, dont les rideaux rouges étaient fermés.

- La musique vient d'ici.

- Merci p'tit génie, j'avais pas remarqué, badina son frère.

Castiel contourna les tables et les chaises en bois éparpillés dans la pièce, pour marcher d'un pas assuré vers le podium.

- Wow ! Cass ! Hurla Dean. Attends deux secondes, _buddy. _On ne sait même pas ce qu'il y a là-bas !

Déjà devant les rideaux, Castiel considéra ses amis avant de dire.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

D'un geste sûr, il tira le tissu pour faire face à la scène. Un tourne-disque fonctionnait tout seul, c'était la provenance de cette musique mystérieuse. Les frères rejoignirent Castiel en courant presque. Ce dernier attrapa la tête de lecture entre ses doigts pour l'enlever de la platine. Il recula lorsqu'il comprit que la chanson résonnait encore dans la pièce déserte. Dean jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son ami.

- Ok, ça, c'est _creepy_.

Encore choqué, Castiel agrippa d'une main tremblante le disque, pour lire le titre dessus à haute voix.

- « Where is my mind ? ».

- Très rassurant, railla derechef l'aîné.

Ils analysèrent la scène du regard. Une longue chaise, comme celle chez les dentistes, trônait au milieu, avec à côté, une table en acier. Sur cette dernière, du matériel chirurgical était entreposé. Par-dessus la musique angoissante, ils entendirent alors des voix chuchoter, sans trop comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. À ce même moment, l'EMF dans le sac à dos de Dean se mit à délirer. Le frère ouvrit alors la fermeture éclair pour attraper son détecteur.

- Pas de doute, c'est hanté ici.

Il éteignit l'engin pour essayer d'écouter les voix. Mais les murmures restaient trop bas pour entendre quoi que se soit. Castiel, quant à lui, se dirigea vers la table. Il posa ses doigts sur le matériel, certains souvenirs douloureux ressurgirent dans sa mémoire. Dean rejoignit son ami.

- Hey, Cass ! Tu fais quoi, là ?

Un peu perdu, ce dernier ne répondit pas. Fixant désespérément les lanières sur les accoudoirs de la chaise.

- Cass ?!

Lorsque Dean toucha son ami, ce dernier sursauta.

- Cass, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Paniqué, l'ex-ange regarda tantôt le frère, tantôt les instruments de torture.

- Rien, rien. C'est juste que... Tout ça me rappelle ce que Naomi m'a fait.

- Quoi ? Tu parles des lobotomies ?

Son ami acquiesça. Il plaqua ensuite ses mains sur son crâne qui commençait à lui faire mal. Ce fut là, que Dean vit le poignet de son ami. Autour de celui-ci, un bracelet bleu indiquait le prénom « Castiel ». Le frère attrapa le bras de l'ange pour demander avec angoisse.

- Cass... T'avais pas ça tout à l'heure. T'as rajouté ce truc à ton costume dans la bagnole ?

L'intéressé jeta un coup d'œil à sa main avant de plonger ses yeux dans le noir de ceux de Dean pour avouer.

- Non. Je ne l'ai pas mis.

Le Winchester commença à paniquer. Sam, qui réfléchissait à l'histoire depuis quelques minutes, dit alors d'une voix sérieuse.

- Dean, essaye d'enlever tes lentilles.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais-le.

L'aîné obéit. Mais lorsqu'il mit ses doigts sur son élément de déguisement, il eut très mal.

- Aï ! Bordel ! J'ai l'impression de m'arracher l'œil ! J'y arrive pas !

Sam souffla un coup. Il se posta au bord de la scène, levant la main droite devant les chaises qui trônaient dans la pièce déserte. Après quelques secondes de concentration, il réussit à déplacer une vieille table contre le mur du fond. Dean considéra son frère avec horreur.

- _Dammit_, Sammy ! Comment t'a fait ça ?

Le cadet se tourna vers ses compagnons pour expliquer.

- Nous devenons nos propres costumes.

De ses yeux noirs, Dean jeta un regard paniqué sur sa marque de Caïn qu'il avait peinte sur son bras le jour-même. Sauf que, il avait beau frotter à s'en arracher la peau, le maquillage ne partait pas. Castiel se mit à crier, les mains de nouveau plaquaient sur son crâne, à genou sur scène. Dean s'approcha de lui.

- Cass ?! Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sam se tenait lui aussi aux côtés de son ami, qui baragouina.

- Les voix ! Je les entends !

L'aîné jeta un regard angoissé à son cadet avant de demander.

- Et elles disent quoi, ces voix ?

Castiel ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et répéta ensuite.

- « You're afraid. Don't be. You have all the weapons you need. Now fight. » ... « If you don't stand for something, you'll fall for anything. »

- _Awesome ! _Maugréa Dean. Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

L'aîné releva Castiel, le tenant par les épaules pour qu'il puisse rester debout.

- Quittons le théâtre, admit le cadet.

Ensemble, ils partirent de cette pièce angoissante pour retomber dans les couloirs lugubres.

**…**

Après s'être perdu à de nombreuses reprises, ils tombèrent dans un cul-de-sac. Alors qu'ils allaient faire demi-tour, une présence se matérialisa devant eux. Un fantôme, de toute évidence. Les lumières tamisées se mirent à clignoter. L'esprit était une fille, pas bien grande, avec une peau pâle, de longs cheveux platine noués en deux couettes cascadant sur ses épaules, vêtu d'un court haut noir et d'une jupe de la même couleur. Son image floue commença à parler au trio.

- Les fantômes hantent ce manoir.

Cette voix d'outre-tombe fit sursauter les trois hommes. Mais Dean demanda néanmoins.

- On s'est paumé dans les couloirs, comment pouvons-nous trouver la sortie ?

La jeune fille sourit.

- Il vous faudra cinq articles : une clef, un couteau, du feu et une carte.

- Tu n'en as dit que quatre, rectifia Sam. Quel est le cinquième ?

- Le cinquième article est un mystère. C'est votre but, la raison de votre présence ici. Oh, une dernière chose, faite attention à Blue. Il veut lobotomiser tout le monde.

Après cette réplique, le fantôme s'évapora. L'aîné hurla alors.

- Hey ! Attends ! _Creepy Girl !_

Dean regarda dans tous les sens, mais aucune présence ne s'affichait devant lui. Sam se mit à sourire.

- Ok, _squirrel, _on doit sortir d'ici.

Le Winchester considéra son frère avec horreur avant de dire.

- Quoi ? Comment tu m'as appelé ? Y'a que Crowley qui me surnomme « Squirrel ». Ma parole, Sammy ! Ne deviens pas comme lui !

Castiel commença à tourner de l'œil. Dean le retint, pendant que Sam secouait la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Hum... Bon, nous avons déjà du feu et un couteau. Il suffit de trouver une clef et une carte. Si ce gars, ce « Blue », veut lobotomiser tout le monde, c'est qu'il devait être le patron ici. Cherchons son bureau, il doit y avoir ce que nous voulons.

L'aîné obtempéra. Il aida son ami à marcher dans les couloirs décrépis et labyrinthiques du manoir. Sam, en tête, fouillait derrière chaque porte dans l'espoir de tomber sur la bonne. Une longue demi-heure plus tard, le Winchester s'arrêta devant un battant en bois sur lequel était gravé : « Office ». Castiel ferma les yeux et Dean le fit asseoir contre le mur. Il entra ensuite dans le bureau, après Sam. L'endroit, humide et terne, ressemblait à une cellule grise. Une vieille odeur de poussière leur chatouilla les narines. Les deux frères remarquèrent en même temps l'énorme carte placardée au fond de la pièce. Dean entreprit déjà de la détacher pendant que son frère fouillait dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'une clef maîtresse. Une fois trouvé, il montra ce nouvel article à Dean, qui se mit à sourire en pliant le plan.

- Ok, maintenant, on se barre ! Fit l'aîné tout enjoué.

Au moment où il allait sortir, Sam le retint par le bras et répliquant le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Attend... Le fantôme a dit qu'il nous fallait le cinquième article. Celui qui reflète notre but, notre raison d'être ici...

- Ouais, et alors ?

Le cadet parut en colère, ce que son frère ne comprit pas.

- Dean... Il disait quoi, ton sms ?

Ce dernier se renfrogna en baragouinant.

- Il disait de venir tous les trois déguisés ici, pour Halloween. Afin d'avoir des réponses concernant notre futur et notre passé.

Mais Sam, toujours tenant fermement son aîné, reprit.

- Donne-moi ton téléphone.

Dean tiqua.

- Pardon ?

- Ton portable, Dean. Je veux lire le message.

Le Winchester se défit de l'étreinte de son frère et hurla.

- Hors de question ! Sammy, tu m'emmerde... Vraiment...

- J'en étais sûr ! Tu me caches quelque chose ! _Moron !_

_- _Sammy, arrête de parler comme Crowley !

Ce dernier, alors, se souvenant qu'il avait les pouvoirs du roi de l'enfer, claqua des doigts. Le portable de Dean se retrouva dans ses mains, sous le regard paniqué de celui-ci.

- Sammy, attends...

Le cadet jeta son frère contre la porte d'un simple mouvement de la main et commença à fouiller les sms du téléphone. Lorsqu'il tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait, il lut le véritable message à voix haute.

- _« Venez tous les trois au Lennox House, le soir d'Halloween. Déguisement obligatoire. Vous aurez des réponses concernant votre passé et votre futur. Prenez des armes, aussi, vous en aurez besoin. __À__ Halloween, les esprits et les monstres se libèrent. Grâce à eux, vous allez découvrir votre vraie nature. Cet asile change les gens et vous allez changer. En bien, rassures-toi, Dean. Prend soin de Castiel, ne lui dit pas que ce message vient de moi._

_Signé : Metatron. »_

En colère, Sam jeta le téléphone sur Dean, allongé par terre.

- Tu nous as menti !

- Je n'ai pas menti, je ne t'ai simplement pas tout dit. Sinon, ni toi, ni Cass, ne serez venus !

- Pourquoi, Dean ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu pensais trouver ici, hein ? On va mourir, crétin !

- Sammy, on est déjà mort...

L'aîné se releva et toisa son frère avec colère. Ses yeux noirs foudroyèrent le cadet.

- Tu sais quoi ? Quand j'étais un démon, tout ce que je t'ai dit, je le pensais... J'arrive plus à te supporter...

- Dean, Dean, Dean... C'est ton costume qui parle, là.

L'aîné se mit à sourire, puis il ouvrit la porte pour courir dans le couloir.

- Merde, Cass !

Mais il n'y avait plus personne. Castiel avait disparu.

**…**

Dean fit les cent pas dans le corridor terne. Il commença à s'énerver.

- Merde !

Sam sourit encore.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi, hein ? Metatron nous a piégés ! Et d'ailleurs, il n'est pas censé être en prison, lui ?

- Il s'est échappé ! Ragea Dean. Et c'est le dernier de mes soucis ! Je dois retrouver Cass !

- Je me moque royalement de ton ami à plumes ! Lâcha Sam.

L'aîné le foudroya du regard, il s'arma de la première lame pour se jeter sur son cadet.

- Arrête de parler comme Crowley ! Sammy, je lutte pour ne pas te tuer, là...

Soudain, quelqu'un cria. Dean lâcha son frère, il reconnut alors la voix de Castiel.

- Cass !?

L'aîné se mit à courir dans les couloirs déserts, se servant des hurlements de son ami pour le guider. Sam le suivait de près lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de nouveau devant les portes du théâtre. Une nouvelle musique, différente de la dernière, les accueillit tous les deux. Ils entendirent clairement les paroles cette fois-ci.

_« __Love is the drug__  
><em>_The drug is love__  
><em>_Oh oh can't you see__  
><em>_Love is the drug, got a hook in me__  
><em>_Oh oh can't you see__  
><em>_Love is the drug for me. »_

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir sur les phrases, Dean courut jusqu'à la scène. Il y découvrit Castiel, attaché sur la chaise, les poignets et la tête entravés à cette dernière. Un pic à glace flottait tout seul au-dessus du visage de l'ex-ange. Ce dernier cria de nouveau.

- Dean ! Sors-moi de là !

L'aîné arriva jusqu'au podium pour détacher son ami pendant que Sam tira une balle chargée de sel sur le fantôme invisible. Une fois que le coup arriva sur la cible, l'instrument chirurgical tomba au sol. L'aîné remarqua qu'une larme de sang coulait sur le visage de Castiel. Il le défit complètement de ses liens avant de le sortir de cette chaise. Éprouvé par tout ça, il serra son ange dans ses bras.

- Bordel, Cass ! Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille !

Le disque qui diffusait la musique se raya pour laisser place au silence. Dean plongea ses yeux encore noirs, dans le bleu céruléen de son ami. Il essuya d'un revers de sa manche, le sang qui coulait toujours.

- On va partir d'ici, Cass. Nous avons tous les articles, on va se barrer, _capiche ?_

Encore groggy, l'ex-ange demanda.

- Tu as le cinquième ?

- Quoi ?

- Le cinquième article, le « mystère », la raison de notre présence ici ?

- Nan, maugréa le frère. On va se démerder. Allez, viens.

Il attrapa son ami par le col de son trench-coat pour le sortir de la scène.

**…**

De retour dans le dédale bordélique des couloirs, Sam jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques à la carte qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Des portes grillagées leur barraient le passage, complètement fermées. Sam eut alors l'idée de prendre la clef qu'il venait de voler dans le bureau de ce fameux « Blue ». La Team fut heureuse de remarquer que ce passe-partout fonctionnait réellement. Passant un énième grillage, les lumières du plafond se mirent à clignoter, Dean attrapa alors son fusil, juste au cas où un fantôme ne débarque. Ce qui arriva. La même jeune fille se matérialisa devant eux. L'aîné baissa son arme.

- Hey ! _Creepy Girl !_

- Je m'appelle Babydoll.

- O-Ok. Cool pour toi. Maintenant, dis-nous quel est le dernier article.

L'image floue de l'esprit parla encore de cette voix d'outre-tombe.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est un mystère. Une chose qui ne peut pas s'expliquer ou s'acheter.

- Quoi, comme l'amour ? Comprit Sam.

- Presque. Je parle de la vérité.

Et elle disparut. Les lumières revinrent, éclairant les visages perdus des trois hommes.

- Ça ne nous avance pas des masses, bougonna Dean.

Ils reprirent leur marche dans les coursives étroites et angoissantes. Chacun armé jusqu'aux dents, se préparant au pire. Les murs gris et décrépis collaient à l'allure générale du manoir. Un endroit mort, hantait par les défunts. L'aîné luttait contre la colère qui le rongeait, tout ça parce qu'il redevenait un démon à cause de son costume. Castiel se boucha encore les oreilles, ce que Dean remarqua.

- Cass ? Tu entends encore des voix ? Elles disent quoi ?

Il serra les dents à cause du mal de tête qui lui martelait le crâne. Il cita alors les répliques qu'il écoutait.

- « Close your eyes, open your mind. »

- _Awesome_...

- Dean ! S'écria Sam.

Il montra du doigt la porte de sortie.

- Enfin ! Se réjouit l'aîné.

Mais lorsqu'il entreprit de l'ouvrir, cette dernière résista. Même avec la clef maîtresse, elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Jetant un regard à droite et à gauche, Dean brisa le verre qui couvrait une hache collée au mur. Après ça, il commença à s'acharner sur le bois, mais en vain. Le Winchester frappait de toutes ses forces, déversant toute sa colère démoniaque sur la porte. Mais il ne faisait que s'épuiser. Sam tenta de l'arrêter, mais son frère n'en démordait pas.

- Dean ! _Moron, _ça ne sert à rien ! Il nous faut le cinquième article pour sortir d'ici !

L'aîné jeta un regard noir à son cadet au moment où les lumières se mirent encore à clignoter. Le plus jeune des Winchester s'arma du couteau de Ruby lorsqu'un nouveau fantôme surgit devant eux. C'était un homme, la peau aussi pâle que la fille, il avait une blessure rouge de sang sur son cou. Ses yeux vitreux regardaient le trio avec haine. Sam se servit de la lame en fer de son arme pour faire évaporer l'esprit. Mais ce dernier revint bien vite aux côtés de Castiel. L'ex-ange, surpris, recula avant que Dean ne se place près de lui.

- Vous êtes qui ? Questionna le frère avec énervement.

- C'est moi, Blue.

Ils tiquèrent tous les trois. Le patron esquissa un sourire sadique.

- Vous allez tous mourir ici.

Sam, qui avait attrapé un fusil chargé de sel, tira sur le fantôme qui partit de nouveau. Mais le chef revint quelques secondes plus tard, face à la porte de sortie. La musique, qui n'était jusqu'à maintenant qu'un murmure, se fit de plus en plus forte.

_« Sweet dreams are made of this  
>Who am I to disagree ?<br>I travel the world and the seven seas  
>Everybody's looking for something<em>

_Some of them want to use you_  
><em>Some of them want to get used by you<em>  
><em>Some of them want to abuse you<em>  
><em>Some of them want to be abused. »<em>

Dean leva ses yeux noirs de colère au ciel. Il maugréa alors.

- J'en ai marre de cet asile de fous.

- C'est toi qui as voulu venir, railla Sam.

- Ferme-la, Crowley !

L'aîné arracha des mains du cadet, la carte du bâtiment. Il se retenait pour ne pas le frapper. Alors que le fantôme commençait à s'avancer dangereusement vers eux, Dean sortit un briquet pour mettre le feu au plan. La feuille se consuma en même temps que l'esprit. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que les cendres, l'homme disparu pour de bon.

- Crétin ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? S'énerva Sam.

- Nous n'en avons plus besoin, maintenant. Nous sommes devant la porte, mais impossible de sortir ! Pourtant, chaque article a été utilisé ! Le feu, le couteau, la carte et la clef. Bordel, c'est quoi le cinquième ?!

- La vérité, Dean.

- Ta gueule, Sammy !

Dean s'avança avec haine vers son frère. Castiel s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Les voix ne le laissaient pas en paix. L'aîné s'approcha alors de lui, le tenant par son trench-coat.

- Cass ?

- Je... Je vais bien.

- Tu parles !

Sam esquissa un sourire, il venait de comprendre.

- C'est à lui que tu dois dire la vérité, Dean. Tu dois lui avouer la raison de ta présence ici.

Le Winchester parut apeuré. Il considéra l'ex-ange en disant sérieusement.

- Cass, je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

Les jambes tremblantes, il allait s'écrouler, mais Dean le retint dans ses bras. Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Castiel, il avoua à demi-mot.

- Je... Hum... C'est Metatron qui m'a envoyé le message sur mon téléphone.

L'ex-ange paniqua, mais le frère le rassura très vite.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne va pas revenir. Cass, je... Il a clairement dit que, en venant ici, chacun de nous comprendrait sa vraie nature. Que nous aurions des réponses à nos questions. Mais je ne comprends pas, je suis désolé. Je ne pige que dalle à ce qui se passe ici !

Castiel baissa la tête, Dean posa sa main sur le visage de son ami. Front contre front, le frère avoua alors.

- Je suis désolé. Je m'excuse pour tout. D'avoir été un démon, que tu aies perdu tes ailes pour moi...

Sam toussota, il glissa ses doigts dans les poches de son pantalon pour sortir son téléphone. Tout en pianotant sur le clavier, il répliqua.

- Allez, Dean, qu'on en finisse.

L'aîné agrippa alors le col du trench-coat de Castiel pour le coller encore plus contre lui, puis d'un seul coup, il l'embrassa. L'ex-ange, d'abord sous le choc, se laissa faire. Il profita de son long et doux baiser. Pendant ce temps, Sam tendit son portable face au couple et appuya sur un bouton. Le « clic » de l'appareil, stoppa Dean dans son élan. Il se tourna vers son frère, le visage énervé.

- Tu fais quoi là ? Pourquoi t'as pris une photo ?

Sam, tout sourire, regarda le cliché en répliqua.

- Pourquoi t'as mis la langue ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, il allait se jeter sur son frère lorsque la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Surpris, mais content, l'aîné attrapa Castiel par le bras pour le sortir de la maison des horreurs.

**…**

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le manoir, le trio se sentit bien mieux. Castiel n'entendait plus aucune voix, Sam affichait un air choqué sur son visage tandis que Dean vira enfin ses lentilles noires.

- C'est officiel, je déteste Halloween, maugréa l'aîné.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent à pas rapide vers l'Impala. Alors que Sam allait monter côté passager, son frère rétorqua.

- Derrière, Sam. Tu m'as fait chier dans cet asile, Cass monte à l'avant.

- J'étais possédé par mon costume ! Et toi, tu as voulu me tuer !

Se justifia le cadet.

- _Bitch._

_- Jerk._

Tout sourire, le cadet grimpa sur la banquette arrière tandis que Castiel se plaça aux côtés de Dean.

Le trajet fut silencieux jusqu'à ce que Sam avoue.

- Finalement, Metatron avait raison.

Dean lui jeta un regard interrogateur à travers le rétroviseur intérieur. Le cadet expliqua alors.

- Aucun de nous n'a choisi son costume au hasard. Il devait s'en douter. Je me suis déguisé en Crowley, comme pour me rappeler les années où je buvais le sang des démons. Toi, Dean... Tu en étais un y'a pas si longtemps. Cass... Lorsque tu étais à moitié fou, tu as pu lâcher prise sur tes obligations, je pense qu'au fond, tu as aimé ça...

- Où tu veux en venir ? S'énerva Dean.

Sam haussa les épaules.

- J'dis juste que, rien n'arrive par hasard. Nos choix sont dictés par notre subconscient. Dean, tu voulais venir ici pour avoir le courage de comprendre ce que tu n'osais pas t'avouer à toi-même.

- Sammy, Sammy... Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui nous attendait en entrant dans le manoir des horreurs !

- Inconsciemment, si. Tu le savais. Tu l'espérais, du moins.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Castiel questionna.

- On ne devrait pas renvoyer les esprits de l'asile dans l'au-delà ? C'est affreux, ils errent dans l'hôpital depuis trop longtemps.

Dean sourit face à l'empathie de son ami. Mais il expliqua alors.

- Cass, je pense que nous ne devons pas toucher à cet endroit. C'est trop... J'sais pas, si ça nous a aidés, ça en aidera d'autre après nous. J'ai l'impression que ce manoir est une espèce de test pour ceux qui pénètrent à l'intérieur. Personnellement, je n'ai pas trop envie de détruire ça.

Castiel acquiesça. Son ami n'avait pas tort. Dean mit la musique pour combler le silence pesant. Sam attrapa son téléphone et il sourit devant la photo du couple qui s'embrassait. Les paroles de la chanson résonnèrent dans le véhicule. Personne ne dit rien, mais chacun d'eux comprenaient maintenant le sens des mots.

« Turn off your mind, relax and float down stream  
><em>Éteins ton esprit, détends-toi et descends le courant<em>  
>It is not dying<br>_C'est ne pas mourir_

Lay down all thought surrender to the void  
><em>Écarte toute pensée, livre-toi au néant<em>  
>It is shining<br>_C'est briller_

That you may see the meaning of within  
><em>Alors tu peux voir la signification du dedans<em>  
>It is being<br>_C'est être_

That love is all and love is everyone  
><em>L'amour est tout et l'amour est chacun<em>  
>It is knowing<br>_C'est savoir_

That ignorance and hate may mourn the dead  
><em>Et ignorance et haine peuvent pleurer les morts<em>  
>It is believing<br>_C'est croire_

But listen to the color of your dreams  
><em>Mais écoute la couleur de tes rêves<em>  
>It is not living<br>_C'est ne pas partir_

Or play the game existence to the end  
><em>Alors joue le jeu de l'existence jusqu'à la fin<em>  
>Of the beginning<br>_Du commencement. _»

(« Tomorrow never knows »)

**...**

**THE END.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN !**

**...**

Traduction des phrases en anglais :

_« Where is my mind ? »_ = Où est mon esprit ?

_« __You're afraid. Don't be. You have all the weapons you need. Now fight. » _= Tu as peur. Tu ne dois pas. Tu as toutes les armes dont tu as besoin. Maintenant, bats-toi.

_« If you don't stand for something, you'll fall for anything. »_ = Si tu ne te reste pas pour quelque chose, tu tombe pour rien du tout.

_« Close your eyes, open your mind. »_ = Ferme les yeux, ouvre ton esprit.


End file.
